


some of us can afford the upgrade [photocomics]

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dolls, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Haircuts, Other, Scarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: the title is just silliness because i upgraded the bodies on my 1:6 (barbie-size) thirteen and missy dolls for better posability and more zaftig shape, so here are some moments with them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i never intended to have 2 sets of these characters, because the smallerverse thirteen and missy with the official headsculpts are much better, in a way...
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45899174842/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
>  
> 
> but i sort of need the 1:6 ones to hang out with my s!m and ten and all the other 1:6 dw dolls, and since i made them before i was able to get the other ones, i still like them, so... i tried to improve them a little.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32077300468/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45948277671/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44131812420/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31009421167/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44132035540/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31009532677/in/dateposted-public/)

 


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45948536551/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45224586924/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45224601674/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> scarves by @elizabethplaid  
> screen-accurate parts of thirteen's outfit by MadameViolet


End file.
